The Zodiac Curse
by Kunasu
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga and some other people are in the Sohma Family, and that has the Zodiac Curse! What will happen if someone else outside of the family, like Tohru Honda, finds out about the Zodiac Curse?
1. Default Chapter

The Zodiac Curse  
-Chapter 1-  
The Sohmas  
  
Miroku was just sitting on the floor, watching some morning show called "Dr. Phil", his legs under the table. The show was about dangerous secrets that may hurt people in life. If a person keeps a secret inside and no body else knows it, it can probably destroy you on the inside because you can't keep it inside anymore. And maybe someday, you might actually blurt it out to someone. Very dangerous....  
  
"Man! When are you gonna stop watching that crap!?"  
  
Miroku turned his head to look behind him. He spotted Inuyasha next to the sliding door. Inuyasha had his towel on his head, looks like he has gotten into his school uniform. Of course, Miroku was ready about half an hour ago, it's one of the reasons why he was watching the show.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault someone slept in again!" Said Miroku with a smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up, you monkey!!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, you stupid dog!!" Inuyasha turned around and saw his older brother. Sesshomaru was getting tired of them. He just needs them to leave the house so he can relax. "Aren't you two late to go somewhere?"  
  
"Um, yessir! I'll be leaving now!" Miroku quickly grabbed his coat and looked back at Sesshomaru. "Bye!!" And then he ran away.  
  
Inuyasha saw Miroku ran off, leaving him here all alone with his older brother. He turned his head back to Sesshomaru and saw that he had an annoyed look on his face. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his coat and ran out the door as well. Now Sesshomaru has the place all to himself. So he grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV. The question is, what should he do now? There's hardly anything to do in this house. It was one of the reasons why he left the main house. Because it was so BORING! It's almost the same here, but a little different.  
  
His own place, bathroom, kitchen, rooms, living room....well, maybe not the living room. But most of it belongs to him. Miroku is only their cousin, and he moved out because of the one powerful person in their family.... Naraku. The head of the whole family. Not really good, the point is Naraku doesn't want anyone happy. Not to find love, just let them be cursed for the rest of their lives. He just wants everybody miserable. Naraku was the one who was torturing Miroku way too much, so he decided to move out and move in to Sesshomaru's house.  
  
But what about the other head of the family? Akito.... Naraku is just the helper, a person to help Akito. But Akito is the only person in charge. Akito still tops Naraku, no matter what he does. The Sohma Family is really big....  
  
They think its for the best for them to move out of the main house...  
  
(School.)  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Asked Kagome. Sango was sitting on a bench outside of the school building. Sango was just looking up at the sky. To Kagome, Sango was probably day dreaming. "Hel-lo! Are you there?"  
  
"Huh? What? OH!! Sorry! I was-"  
  
"-day dreaming! I know, I know! But, who were you day dreaming about?"  
  
"No one!"  
  
"Yeah.... right!"  
  
"Okay! I was day dreaming about Miroku! I'm just thinking what it would be like if he wasn't the biggest pervert in the school! He could be a nice gentlemen but NO!! It's because he's a stinkin' pervert!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Calm down! You don't need to get that angry about him! He's only a fellow student right?"  
  
"A fellow student who's a stinkin' pervert!!"  
  
"Oh brother!" Then the bell rang, and now they have to get to their class. First year D block. Or in other words: 1-D. ( The same classes as Tohru and the others.) "Uh-oh! We're going to be late!!"  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me behind!!"  
  
(Classroom.)  
  
They have made it into the classroom. It was so close, they thought they were actually going to be late. They walked to the classroom and saw Tohru sitting in her desk reading a book. But then they saw 'The Prince' coming over to her desk to talk to her. Yuki was always happy to talk to Tohru. But they don't know why!  
  
"Tohru!!" Kagome called out to her.  
  
Tohru turned her head to Kagome. "Oh! Good morning, Kagome." Said Tohru.  
  
"Yes, it's a very good morning," said Yuki.  
  
"Tohru? I thought Kyo would be here today. Where is he?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know, he was behind right behind us when we crossed a street," answered Tohru.  
  
But then they heard a door slid. They turned their heads to look behind them and saw Kyo looking a little frustrated. But he was soaken wet, why?  
  
"Kyo-kun? What happened?" Asked Tohru.  
  
"Let's just say a woman threw a bucket of water at me by mistake, she was throwing out DIRTY WATER!!" Angered Kyo.  
  
"Do you always get into trouble, you stupid cat!?" Asked Yuki.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, damn rat!!"  
  
"Speaking of animals, where is you're two other cousins?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"If you mean by Inuyasha and Miroku, they're late again!" Said Yuki. ( Don't worry, Sango and Kagome doesn't know about the Zodiac Curse. Only Tohru!)  
  
"Again! I wonder what makes them late...." Sango started to go into space. Kagome thought it would be best just to leave her alone.  
  
(The city....)  
  
"Man! I can't believe it!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
"It's your fault you took too long!" Said Miroku.  
  
"It's not my fault there's heavy traffic here!!"  
  
"Well, it's your fault when you took TOO long!!"  
  
"I'll kill you!!"  
  
"There's a law about killing a cousin!"  
  
"Oh shut up!!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha.... well, actually Inuyasha is getting impatient because they can't cross the street. There was heavy traffic. So if the light turned green, cars would be going by so fast that Inuyasha won't be able to stay awake. Who could blame him? He's always tired!  
  
FROM THE WRITER  
  
Sorry it was short. I didn't plan much for the first chapter. But I do hope you like it!! 


	2. The Secret is revealed

The Zodiac Curse  
-Chapter 1-  
The Secret is revealed...  
  
It's 9:30 AM, and they're both really late for school. As soon as they entered school grounds, they started to run with all their might! Up the stairs, in the halls, and up the stairs again. Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't believe they're late for the first time. They just hope the teacher doesn't spot them when they enter the room.  
  
As soon as they saw there classroom, they ran to it, slid the door open and looked in around. Everybody was staring at them, including the two other Sohmas, Yuki and Kyo Sohma, but where's the teacher? But since they didn't see the teacher around, they decided to tip-toe in just in case. Just taking one little step at a time, until...  
  
"I can see you guys are late!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku froze. They slowly turned their heads to look behind them and saw their teacher. What could happen next?  
  
"You guys can skip lunch to day and clean the boards today! And if I hear any complaint from you guys, I'll make you do it after school!" Said the teacher. "Now get to your seats!"  
  
They didn't dare to say a word, they didn't want to get another detention just for complaining a few hours before lunch. Nah.... No use of doing that!  
  
Inuyasha took his seat between Yuki and Kyo, which is good right because Yuki and Kyo hate each other. Miroku took his seat between Sango and Tohru, he was happy because he's sitting by two girls. One who he has a crush on, and one who....really cooks well! Is there a problem with that?  
  
(After school)  
  
"Tohru, if we're walking home, how come Yuki and Kyo are following us?" Asked Sango. Of course, they just finished school and now is walking home from school. Yuki and Kyo was walking a few feet behind them, saying nothing to each other. And behind them are Miroku and Inuyasha, who are going to make a turn soon.  
  
"Uh... well, it's just that, we talk a lot so they usually walk me home to make sure I'm safe!" Answered Tohru with a smile.  
  
"Okay....But, it's not like there's bad gangs out there trying to rape or kill someone. There's hardly anyone like that now," said Kagome. "Oh, this is where I have to turn. I'll see you guys tomorrow!!" She waved them goodbye and started to run her way in that direction. Tohru and Sango was just at the end of the sidewalk and was about to go through the crosswalk, but Sango has realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute! Does Kagome live in that direction? I thought she lives near the park," said Sango.  
  
"Maybe its just her dad moving to places or houses," Tohru guessed.  
  
"Should we follow her?"  
  
"I don't think so; she might get mad at us for following her."  
  
"I guess you're right, I'll... try to call her later."  
  
And so they started to walk across the street with Yuki and Kyo walking behind them. But Miroku and Inuyasha made the same turn as Kagome did. But they didn't know until Inuyasha saw a glimpse of black hair making another turn.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He knew Kagome doesn't live in this direction. She lives somewhere else, he knows this because he kind of wasn't paying attention one time and found himself following Kagome to her actual house. Maybe she's getting something to eat or something.  
  
But then again, why would she get something to eat if she has food at home? But who said she was getting something to eat anyway?  
  
"Miroku, you go on ahead! If Sesshomaru ask you where I am, tell him I'm just looking for a job!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"All right, but don't be too long! You know how I'm afraid of your older brother!" Said Miroku.  
  
"But you're our cousin, so don't complain!" He started to run on Kagome's tracks, although it's not a good idea to follow a woman, she might think you're stalking her! But at that time, he wasn't thinking about that. He was too curious on where Kagome is heading, if not her house, then where? That is the big question in this situation.  
  
But suddenly, Kagome stopped running and started to walk. Maybe no one wants to know where she's going or something. So Inuyasha decided to stop running before Kagome spots him following her. He walked very slowly behind, trying to stay away from her from a VERY GOOD distance. But he suddenly was walking faster then ever, trying to catch up to her. He didn't realize that too... until she turned around.  
  
"Why are you following me!?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh..... I, ah.... I just wanted to know what tomorrow's homework is!" Answered Inuyasha  
  
"You idiot!! Don't you pay attention in class at all!!"  
  
"Why the hell you're yelling at me!"  
  
"Look! You either stay away from me, or I'll call the cops for you stalking me!!"  
  
"I was never stalking you! I wanted to ask you something!"  
  
"If you wanted to ask me something then why didn't you call my name?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"See? You don't have a reason for that!"  
  
"Who said I have to have a reason!"  
  
"If there's a situation, there's a reason!! You butthead!!"  
  
"Don't call me a butthead!!"  
  
"Then leave me alone!!"  
  
She started to run away again, well not again it's just that she's running right?  
  
"You come back here!!"  
  
"There's no reason for me to come back to YOU, jackass!!"  
  
"Why, you-"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around but remembered why he was following her in the first place. He wanted to know where she was heading. He turned his head to make sure she was almost out of sight so he can follow her once again. She was almost out of sight, so this time; he quietly ran after her, making sure he didn't made any noise!  
  
Kagome then started to walk again, this time; he wasn't going to make a mistake this time!! But something was strange; she was heading to the park. Things were starting to get interesting. But she was going to a spot where Inuyasha never been too. There was a cave... he saw Kagome walking in it. Does she live in there?  
  
He decided to walk against the cave walls outside and to inch closer to the entrance. Now he was close enough to hear whatever she's saying in there.  
  
"Man! That idiot Inuyasha was stalking me!! How dare he do that!?" Angered Kagome.  
  
He heard Kagome kicked the wall and threw something down deeper in the cave. Something was not right here. He knew Kagome was living in the dumps and now needs a home. So now, he needs to ask one person to get help from, but he doesn't want to ask him for help.  
  
(Home sweet home! NOT!!)  
  
"About time you came home!" Angered Sesshomaru. He was at the door, his crossed arms over his chest, staring at Inuyasha because he didn't came home earlier. "Where were you? I know you very well, you wouldn't get a job because you're too lazy to get your butt off the floor to even do the laundry!!"  
  
"I was busy!! Looking for a job!!" Said Inuyasha very slowly.  
  
"No, you don't look; you let the people look for you!!"  
  
"Shut up, dragon!! Or should I say a sea horse!!" Of course, if you're a dragon, you're actually a sea horse.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Whatever, I'm going upstairs!!" Sesshomaru grabbed his hair when he headed upstairs.  
  
"Just tell me what you have been doing or I'll cut your hair!"  
  
Inuyasha froze again. He didn't want to cut his precious silver hair cut into little bitty pieces. It's not right for a guy like him to have short hair. ( Believe me! Inuyasha wouldn't look right with short hair! It scares me!! AH!! THE HORROR!!)  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you, IF YOU LET GO OF MY HAIR!!" He let go of his hair, slowly because he wanted to cut so badly because he thinks his younger brother is copying him! Then Inuyasha turned to face his older brother, in which he hates very much in his entire life!! "I think I found a homeless girl."  
  
"Homeless?"  
  
"Yes! Are you deaf? Anyway, she lives in a cave in the park close to our school. I didn't dare to ask her if she actually lives there because all she'll do is bite my head off!"  
  
"I'll pay to see that."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Alright! Take me to this person whoever it is."  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
(The park)  
  
"Well Mom and Dad, looks like we're alone tonight. Souta, I just wish you're here. I don't know why you had to die with Mom and Dad," said Kagome sadly. Kagome has just placed the photograph on the rock in front of her so she can see it more clearly when she's sitting on a boulder.  
  
They only have died a week ago, but no one has heard of the big news because Kagome doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. She hates that. But everybody could realize she's getting really grouchy lately.  
  
But then, she heard something break behind her. It sounded like someone stepped on a twig hard and it breaks into two pieces. She turned her head in a jolt and saw two figures coming her way. She couldn't tell who it is because it was dark out now. All she knew is that the two figures has long hair.  
  
The next thing she knew, she grabbed a bunch of little rocks and started to throw them at the two mysterious figures. She kept throwing and throwing, and she won't stop unless they leave her new home.  
  
"Get out you-you- STALKERS!!" Screamed Kagome.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm not a stalker!!"  
  
She stopped throwing them and looked at the two figures. That's when the moonlight revealed the two figures. A guy she doesn't know who has long hair and her worst enemy... Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, it's you!" Said Kagome dreadfully.  
  
"Oh shut up you wench!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? And who is this creep?"  
  
"THIS is my older brother, for you big fat information!"  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"Maybe! I do see you're a little chubby lately!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Can you both shut up? You guys are hurting my ears," said Sesshomaru finally  
  
"What do you guys want anyway? I don't recall anyone coming here unexpected, idiot!" Said Kagome angrily.  
  
"I followed you ho-OW!! What did you do that for?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone!! And you just came here anyway, spying on me!!"  
  
"Hey! It's cold out here and there is no reason for you to be in this God forsaken cave!!"  
  
"I live the way I want to live you-Ugh!" Kagome fell to her knees and suddenly felt very weak. She put her hands flat on the ground so she can keep her balance. Her vision was getting blurry.  
  
Sesshomaru walked to her, bent down and put his hand on her forehead. "She has a fever all right!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"S-stalkers..." Kagome said weakly.  
  
"I don't care if you call me a stalker." Sesshomaru stood back up. "But it's okay for you to call Inuyasha a stalker."  
  
"No it isn't!!" Inuyasha shouted throughout the cave.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how come you followed her into this cave? That was stalking her, is it not?"  
  
"Keh! Whatever!!"  
  
"Miss Kagome is it? You're going to have to stay at our place if you want that fever to be gone with!"  
  
"But what about my things?" Asked Kagome weakly.  
  
"We'll pick them up later tonight. Come on, we'll give you a ride!"  
  
"Who said we're giving her a ride!?" Inuyasha shouted again.  
  
"Didn't you bring me here to give her a place to stay for awhile?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Uh.... Whatever!!"  
  
Sesshomaru started to put her in his arms. One arm under her legs and one on her back, he let her head rest on his chest. Then they started off out of the cave and out of the park. Sesshomaru put her in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on for her.  
  
"You go sit in the back!" Commanded Sesshomaru.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha shouted once again.  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
(The next morning, Sesshomaru Sohma's house)  
  
( I'll explain what happened later that night in maybe the next chapter or so.)  
  
Kagome has just woken up on the side of something. Looking at something... a photograph? Of her family! She jolted right up holding the picture in her hands. But she couldn't remember what happened last night. Everything was so blurry, but all she remembers is falling asleep in some kind of car driving at a fast speed.  
  
But then she realized something. She wasn't in her cave, she was in some kind of house. A nice well built house.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome-sama!" Kagome turned to an opened sliding door and saw someone with black hair and blue eyes. Miroku... "Good thing you're awake!" Kagome stood up.  
  
And then Sesshomaru came into the opening. "I want you to be our housewife! You will cook, clean, do the laundry in exchange if you want a place to stay!"  
  
"A place to stay?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"We'll let you stay here in the time being. Until you can get a place to stay. But that depends on what Akito thinks."  
  
"Akito? Wait! Everything is going on so fast!!"  
  
"Then come with us, you'll see the room you'll be getting for awhile." He put his hand on her back and started to push her upstairs. He slid a door open and pushed her in further. "Will you take it or not?"  
  
"Hold it! I don't even know what's going on!"  
  
"Why does she have to live in here anyway?" Asked Inuyasha as soon as he entered the room. "She doesn't deserve to live here!!"  
  
"You just don't have the respect for ladies now, do you?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"The house is a mess; none of us doesn't know how to cook so it's a good idea! I'll be paying her for it," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't want HER to live here! She bites people's heads off!!" Shouted Inuyasha again.  
  
"Then why don't you move out?"  
  
"That's it! I had about enough of you!!"  
  
Inuyasha's hand turned to a fist and was about to punch Sesshomaru. Kagome realized that and quickly put down the picture.  
  
"No don't!" She ran to Inuyasha, putting her arms around his waist to stop him.  
  
"NO!!" Shouted Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  
  
But then a pile of smoke occurred and Kagome fell to the floor. She couldn't see for a bit. But until the smoke disappeared, she tried to look clearer. But she suddenly life up Inuyasha, but how?  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I-Huh? Inuyasha?" She wasn't really holding Inuyasha. She was holding a white, black dog. It had the most beautiful golden eyes. But- Wait! Is this Inuyasha? Kagome quickly got up with the dog in her arms. "We gotta call the hospital? Inuyasha has just been diagnosed with whatever effect!!"  
  
"This is bad!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I agree...." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"We gotta call-AH!" Since Kagome is clumsy, she tripped and fell into Miroku and Sesshomaru. They two different colors of smoke appeared and again, Kagome couldn't see what's going on. She closed her eyes when she knew she was falling. But when she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
A brown monkey and a little blue sea dragon.  
  
"[WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?]" Kagome just had to scream in her mind! 


	3. Memories

The Zodiac Curse  
-Chapter 3-  
Memories  
  
( For this chapter, half of it will be on what happened last night before Kagome woke up and got into a huge mess, then, it'll say on what she's going to do after that.)  
  
As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drove Kagome to their house, Inuyasha was just getting annoyed by sitting in the back just because of someone sitting in the front, taking HIS seat. It belongs to him right? So he should sit in it so Kagome could just lay in the back, resting until.... Who knows what?  
  
But it's not her fault she got a fever. Well, maybe it's her fault because she does live in a cold, dark cave all alone with no one to come by or visit her. So sad....  
  
(Home!)  
  
Sesshomaru put Kagome in his arms again, in the same position as before. Of course, Inuyasha had to open the door because his hands were full of a body. But once they got in, Miroku came running to them in the halls.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tohru Honda just called!" Said Miroku.  
  
"What did she want?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She wanted to know where Kagome is because Sango called her and said that Kagome's line was disconnected and-Oh! Never mind, I'll call Tohru right back! Please excuse me!" Miroku turned around and marched back to the living to dial Tohru's number. He reached her. "Tohru? Kagome is safe, it seems that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found her somewhere."  
  
"Do you know where they found her?" Asked Tohru.  
  
"I don't know, let me check! Inuyasha! Tohru wants to know where you guys found her!!"  
  
"IN A CAVE IN THE PARK NEAR OUR SCHOOL!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Tohru, Inuyasha said they found her in a cave in the park near our school..... WHAT!? INUYASHA, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"  
  
"YES I'M SERIOUS!!"  
  
"Miroku? Are you alright?" Asked Tohru.  
  
"Ah.... Yes, Tohru! I'm f-f-fine!!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"Well, thank you very much! I'll call Sango to tell her what's happened to Kagome."  
  
"Uh.... Wait! Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
There was silence over the phone. Miroku was hoping she didn't hang up. But Tohru wasn't like that kind of person. She's the kind of person who doesn't want to hurt other people's feelings or put people down. She doesn't yell at people, she cares about others and tries to like everybody even though they're mean to her. Or does she do all of that?  
  
"Miroku...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to bear your child! I'm not ready for that yet.... Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Tohru! At least you're not like other girls!!" She laughed. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And they both hanged up the phone. Miroku still felt hurt but she at least didn't stomp on his heart and tell him that he's a pig! No, she just apologizes nicely and told him her answer and apologized again. It would be great if other people were like Tohru. But, there are hardly any people like that.  
  
"She rejected you?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but in a nice and honest way!" Said Miroku.  
  
"You're lucky that she isn't like that kind of girl who smacks you when you ask that kind of question. If she was, you'll never hear the end of it. She might spread rumors that you had sex with every girl you met in your life so far that-OW!! What did you do that for!?" Angered Inuyasha because Miroku threw a book at his face. Why is everyone hitting tonight?  
  
"One more word and I'll throw a desk at you!!"  
  
"Go ahead and try it you monkey!!"  
  
"Shut up before I kick you both out in the street!" Warned Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why? So you can be alone with Kagome and have sex with her or-OW! Why is everyone hitting tonight!?"  
  
"Because you keep having nasty thoughts into that idiot head of yours! Girls will be calling you a pervert because you keep thinking about sex."  
  
"That's not true!!"  
  
"Yes it is!" Claimed Miroku.  
  
"How would you know? You're the one that touches girl's butts!!"  
  
"But I don't plan on having sex with a girl I hardly know!!"  
  
"But you still ask them to bear your child!"  
  
"But he's the one that doesn't think like that as you do!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"Can we just get Kagome-sama to bed?"  
  
"Oh... YOU'RE NASTY MIROKU!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, just get some ice!" Commanded Sesshomaru. He carried Kagome to a room and set her down on the floor, grabbing a blanket from the cabinet and putting it over her body. He went on one knee to look at her closely, but then she started to moan.  
  
"Mom...?"  
  
"No... it's just me, Inuyasha's older brother," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh... I thought she was back alive with my other family members..."  
  
"Tell me what happened to them...."  
  
"Last week... Mom, Dad, and Souta died in a car accident. It turned out my dad was drinking earlier and he crashed into a phone pole."  
  
Sesshomaru just sat there listening. He didn't know what to say yet. She still needs to talk.  
  
"I had no other relatives to take me in, but the orphanage took me in, but I escaped. I decided to live by myself, and still go to the same school. But lately, I have been a little grouchy at people. Like the time you came to my cave. I didn't know what to do.... All I can do is... pray... hope.... I'll get... some place to live." She went back to sleep.  
  
Well, he didn't get much information out of her as he thought. But that's when Miroku and Inuyasha came in. In fact, they were listening to the whole conversation they were kind of talking about. Inuyasha kind of felt guilty... and he felt sorry for her. He never knew that. How come it wasn't in the news or in the paper?  
  
"Strange... no wonder she's been biting people's heads off!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You should always be careful of a woman. You can invade on a dangerous territory," said Miroku.  
  
"You guys should get her things, but make sure you guys don't do it alone," said Sesshomaru. He turned his head to face them and saw their bodies glowing and so is their eyes.  
  
"Humph! Don't worry, we will!" Said Miroku.  
  
"You won't have to worry about us!" Then all kinds of monkeys and dogs came to them and they left. Sesshomaru looked back at them and stood up. He walked to the sliding door and closed it.  
  
(The next morning, after what happened with the pile of smoke.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!! CALL AN AMBULENCE!!!" Screamed Kagome.  
  
"This is really not GOOD!" Angered Sesshomaru.  
  
"What!? You can talk?" Asked Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, this is your fault!!" Said Miroku.  
  
"My fault! She was the one who tripped and fell into you guys!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But you were the one who was about to punch your elder, as me!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't care what you all say!! IT'S STILL HER FAULT!!"  
  
Kagome just watched them fight over she doesn't know what! What the heck is going on here!? She has to find out before she passes out. Or before something worse happens.  
  
"Wait! Can you tell me what's going on?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Fine, you should know the truth because in this condition we can't lie to you. I'm a dragon of the Zodiac, Miroku is a monkey, and Inuyasha is a dog. It's a curse that has been in our family for generations. If we're hugged by the opposite sex or become really happy, we change into our Zodiac form. But we change back into an amount of time. Only...." Sesshomaru was hesitating to say the rest.  
  
"Only?"  
  
But then a puff of three different colors of smoke came into view. Kagome coughed in it and looked her way through the smoke. And saw something she didn't want to see until she gets married.  
  
"We're naked!"  
  
Kagome made herself face the wall, screaming, gasping for air! IT'S NOT GOOD AT ALL!! 


	4. There might be a few problems

The Zodiac Curse  
-Chapter 4-  
There might be a few problems...  
  
Kagome was still shocked about everything. People turning to animals... no! People turning into Zodiac Alien Animals!! Just kidding.... Just the Zodiac animals. But Kagome couldn't believe it at all. How was this possible? But, they said it was a curse, how can this be a curse!?  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see us like that," said Sesshomaru. Drinking the tea Kagome has made for them.  
  
"I-It's okay! As long as I didn't see you guys completely naked!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I meant by seeing us in our Zodiac form."  
  
"Oh..." She can't believe she just said that to an older guy. Especially to Inuyasha's older brother. It must be really embarrassing to say that! ( I would die if I said that!)  
  
"Anyway, did you check if you have everything? Miroku and Inuyasha went out late last night to get your things for you."  
  
"Oh! I didn't check yet.... I'll just check later. But, if you'll excuse me, I have to go change into my school uniform." She stood up and walked outside of the room. Leaving the others drinking their morning tea. Inuyasha just couldn't believe a girl saw him naked. If it's Kagome, then he's completely humiliated!  
  
"Well, I still have to check on Akito to see if she can stay here or not. And I have to tell him about what happened."  
  
"What are you planning to do? Erase her memories?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"No, it's important. Although, Naraku would be upset about it and will want her memories to be erased," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Me neither..." said Inuyasha.  
  
They both looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you care for her?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"No! I'm just glad that someone outside of our family knows about it!!"  
  
"Do not forget Tohru knows about it too!" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, I hardly know her!!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"I just hate hiding something every day from everybody we know. There's so much pressure. Hiding a big secret like this is... HARD!!"  
  
"Don't blame us for it, we're not the ones who cast a curse upon our family."  
  
"Say what you want, but I bet Kagome would want to know more about it and that maybe her memories might get erased! I don't want that at all!"  
  
"Don't worry about it; I'll make sure she won't get her memories erased."  
  
(The Main House)  
  
Akito was just enjoying the bird on his finger. Sesshomaru was waiting for Akito's response of what happened last night and this morning. He was just sitting in Japanese style while Akito was sitting on the edge of the floor outside. Sesshomaru was still waiting for his answer.  
  
"I'll give her a chance too..." said Akito.  
  
"But...." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"But if she messes up, or somehow get me angry, I'll command Hatori to erase her memory. But, I'll like to meet her soon if that's possible."  
  
"You can if you want."  
  
"She may stay in that house as long as she wants."  
  
"Akito!" Screamed Naraku. "How can you let another outsider know about the curse!? First it's that Tohru girl, and now this other girl we don't even know."  
  
"We can get to know her slowly... by the others, Naraku. If you keep going against me, I'll have your memories erased too," said Akito.  
  
Naraku stopped, everyone knew he doesn't want his memory erased. He just left the room with stomping feet. Sesshomaru's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. And he was glad he left the room.  
  
"Akito, why don't you come over and meet her yourself? It's one of the chances to meet her," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'll find my own time to meet her."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
(School)  
  
"What? Kagome knows about the curse too? What about Sango?" Questioned Tohru. She was in the halls with Miroku, Inuyasha, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Hatsuharu.  
  
"Sango doesn't know anything about this. But the strange thing is Kagome found out this morning, the same time of day you found out about the others," said Miroku.  
  
"This is not good, how is Akito going to react to this?" Asked Yuki.  
  
"Who knows? At least another outsider knows about the curse!" Said Kyo.  
  
"I agree with you Kyo! I don't' want her memories erased!" Said Inuyasha. They all stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Excuse me, but weren't you the one who kept saying how much you hate Kagome?" Asked Tohru.  
  
"Yeah! Since when did you care about her?" Asked Kyo.  
  
"Well... ever since her family died, I felt sort of guilty because I never knew and I have been yelling at her." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't even think about making me to go Black, I'm tired today!" Said Hatsuharu.  
  
"I don't know Kagome, but I might like Tohru better!!" Said Momiji.  
  
"Uh... Momiji, don't judge like that!" Said Tohru.  
  
"Hey guys!" They all turned in one direction and saw Kagome standing there happily. She had no idea what's going on around here. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much!" Said Kyo.  
  
"Yes, nothing is going on!" Said Yuki.  
  
"We'll just leave right now!" Said Hatsuharu. "Inuyasha, you stay here!"  
  
And they all left in a hurry to just leave Kagome and Inuyasha all alone in the halls. Inuyasha just watched them leave and then turned back to Kagome. But when he saw her face, he didn't know what to do. The face wasn't happy or sad or mad at all. He really doesn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru is going to tell Akito, the head of the family, on what happened this morning. And it'll be his decision if he wants your memory erased. I didn't really want to tell you this," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want your memories erased! I'm just a little bit happy that someone outside of our family knows about the curse! And I want you to have those memories! And KEEP THEM!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, it sounds like you're angrier at me then this Akito person!"  
  
"I don't care!! I just don't really want you to live at our house. It's not really safe. [Especially if you're living under the same roof as Miroku!] I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You...actually care about me?"  
  
"A little.... And I'm sorry about your family."  
  
"Don't apologize for that, it's not your fault. I just miss them so much right now. I need my family the most right now."  
  
Inuyasha started to blush by just looking at Kagome. Kagome was doing the same thing but was trying to hide it from him. Inuyasha started to walk to her, the closest he has ever been to her. He put his hand on her cheek and started to rub it. She looked at him straight in the eyes. But then his face started to get closer to hers.  
  
Kagome was blushing even more now, she was afraid of what was going to happen. So she did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around his waist... and the pile of smoke appeared. Kagome fell to the floor again and felt her arms around Inuyasha's school clothes and saw the dog, Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You were going to kiss me!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"I was not!! I was only going to whisper something into your ear!!"  
  
"Yeah right! Then how come your lips were heading towards mine, huh!?"  
  
"I don't know! I have my eyes closed!!"  
  
"Forget it!! I'll see you at lunch!" She started to walk away from him with his clothes in her arms. But she forgot she had them.  
  
"Hey! Come back here and give back my clothes!!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Just walk around naked in school halls!"  
  
"No way!! Give it back or I'll-Oof!" Kagome just threw the clothes right at his face, and he immediately transformed back to his regular self. He was happy, but upset because he's naked in the school halls. So he quickly put on his clothes.  
  
(Home again.)  
  
"We're home!" Said Miroku.  
  
"If you're all home, come to the living room!" Shouted Sesshomaru.  
  
And they all did. They didn't felt like taking another step because they always walked a long way. But they had to before Sesshomaru gets angry. They all sat together in one line, facing Sesshomaru with his arms crossed. The look on his face doesn't look good. But then again, he always had the same look.  
  
"Akito has decided for you to stay and not get your memories erased. But if you make him made or made a mess of something, it'll be decided for it to be erased, understand?" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes! I do!" Said Kagome.  
  
"But! There might be a few problems, if Akito comes here and thinks badly for you, memories will be erased!"  
  
"Understood!"  
  
"Now do the laundry, I need to talk to Inuyasha and Miroku." She nodded to him and just left the room. ( MAN!! That was short!)  
  
"You're not telling her everything!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Akito told me something else before I left the main house. If she tells someone about the curse or thinks poorly of herself or can't do anything to help us, she'll also get her memories erased.... Or worse. She might die..."  
  
"WHAT!? By who?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess, he'll try to kill her. It's his decision, not mine. And I can't do anything about it!"  
  
Everything really sucks now! It's really not going well. Poor guys... 


	5. Another Person Knows the Secret

The Zodiac Curse  
-Chapter 5-  
Another Person Knows the Secret  
  
Miroku was looking at the clouds outside of his window. He was trying to picture Sango with the clouds. But it was no use. He wants to see Sango, but he has no idea where she lives. Maybe Kagome knows. He closed his window and ran out of his door, finding Kagome doing the laundry.  
  
"Kagome! Do you know where Sango lives?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, but why should I tell you?" Answered Kagome with a question.  
  
"She....left her homework in class so I want to give it back to her!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Tell me the real reason."  
  
"Okay! I wanna ask her out on a date! Is that such a crime?"  
  
"To Sango, yes!"  
  
"Please! I need to date her!!"  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"Because she's nice, attractive, popular, who doesn't know about the secret, and she has a big butt, and..."  
  
"Okay! That's enough for me!! Just let me write it down first." Kagome didn't get a chance to get paper because Miroku already had paper and pencil with him when he came. "Uh....o....kay!" She started to write it down on the flat surface of the dryer. When she was done, she gave it back to Miroku and he ran out of the door.  
  
But someone stopped him before he left.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Miroku stopped getting his shoes on and turned around and saw...HIM!!  
  
"Uh, well! I'm going out on a date!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Who said you can go out?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, it's only a date! What's the harm of it?"  
  
"You blow our cover by accidentally hugging your date with no thought in that thick skull of yours!"  
  
"Relax! I won't hug her!"  
  
"Aren't dates suppose to be at night?"  
  
"Well, she has an early curfew!"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Six-thirty!"  
  
"Fine, go! Be here at seven or I'll rip your head off!!"  
  
"Uh...okay!"  
  
He put on his shoes fast and ran out of the door before Sesshomaru question him some more. Sesshomaru just stood at the door, looking at the run-away- Miroku! He turned around to walk in the halls and bumped into something that created pain in his stomach. He bumped into a basket of laundry, which was carried by Kagome.  
  
"Sorry! I was going to go to your room and drop off your clothes!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Just make sure you don't get it dirty again!" Said Sesshomaru. And he walked past her.  
  
Kagome turned her head and saw him going into the kitchen. He must be very pissed.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you!" Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha at the staircase. "He doesn't really like anyone washing his clothes except him. Especially if it's the underwear!"  
  
"Do you really need to tell me that!!"  
  
"Yes, it's just a warning!"  
  
"I mean the underwear part!!"  
  
"Yes, just making sure so he won't kick you out."  
  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?"  
  
"I'm not caring! I'm warning!!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Here's your laundry!" She pushed the basket into his arms.  
  
"I thought this was Sesshomaru's laundry!"  
  
"It's yours too!!" She went upstairs and slammed her door. She jumped and landed on her bed. She looked out of the window, thinking of her family again. She loved her family, so what did she do to deserve this!? Nothing, so why should she be the one to lose her family in a car accident instead of some other kid?  
  
This is not fair!  
  
(Sango's house)  
  
Sango just heard the door bell and quickly went downstairs to open the door. She wasn't really paying attention because she was listening to her CD player. When she opened the door, her mouth was wide open; she couldn't believe HE is at the door.  
  
"Hey, wanna go out on a date tonight? I was wondering because I really like you and I want you to know something. My second biggest secret! So what do you say?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Sango used her hands to take off her head phones and had a confused look on her face. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was still listening to my music," said Sango.  
  
Miroku was shocked. His eyes and mouth was wide, he just told her all of that stuff and she didn't hear a word of it! Should he tell her the whole thing again, or just ask her out? Tough decision for the Pervert Miroku!  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me something?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Is it a date?"  
  
"That depends on when."  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine, I do have an early curfew any way."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I have to be home at seven. Let me go upstairs and change."  
  
Miroku was shocked once again. He never knew she had an early curfew. He just made that all up to Sesshomaru, except that her real curfew is seven, not six-thirty. He can't believe it's real. He was getting really hungry so he should take her out on a fast food restaurant.  
  
He heard Sango coming downstairs, wearing a simple shirt and pants. He smiled and they went out. ( I wonder what will happen to them.)  
  
(Sesshomaru's House)  
  
He was just drinking his tea while reading a paper. Smoking for some reason. ( He seems to be like Shigure!) He was just reading the old stuff, sports, news...etc. But then he found something of what caught his eyes. It was an article on a family of three getting into a car accident about a week ago. "The wife was killed instantly; the husband who was driving was drunk died on the ambulance.  
  
The little boy died at the hospital a few hours later. The little boy's older sister was there for him, but he didn't make it. After the doctors lost him, the older sister cried and cried with no one to support her or comfort her. She only cried, the reporters tried to get something from her. But she only said: 'The only thing I'm saying is that I should've died in the car with them because I'm all alone right now!'"  
  
"She wishes to die with them...?" Questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
Just then, Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door, he put the cigarette in the ash tray, smashing it in the ash tray so it won't be lit. He put the paper down and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. He couldn't believe what he say, his eyes were wide open and his hand that was on the door knob fell to his side.  
  
It was Sango with a brown monkey in her arms...  
  
"He told me to take him here!!" Said Sango. She took her arms out, with Miroku in her, Miroku just stared at Sesshomaru. The next thing Sesshomaru did, he formed his hand into a fist and banged Miroku's head.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot!?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why did you have to hit me!?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Because you revealed the most important thing to this whole family! You imbecile!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Is that why you went out with her!? To hug her so she could know about this!!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Sango.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped banging Miroku's head and faced Sango. But that's when the pile of smoke appeared and Sango saw a naked Miroku. She quickly screamed and turned around.  
  
After that, Sesshomaru told Sango everything. And also about how Kagome found out about this. Sango was very surprised. She didn't know what to do now. But Sesshomaru stood up and was heading to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Miroku, after when he got his clothes back on.  
  
"I'm going to Akito, I'm not sure if he can handle another truth," answered Sesshomaru, and he left.  
  
A few minutes has past after Sesshomaru left. Sango didn't know what to say to Miroku. But she sure wants to question him.  
  
"How come you hugged me?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Because I wanted you to find out, just like Inuyasha wanted Kagome to find out about this," answered Miroku.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"I care about you; I wanted you to find out about this. Inuyasha is different. He wanted someone to know besides Tohru, but he never wanted Kagome to find out about this. Ever since she found out, Inuyasha has been a little nicer to her for some reason."  
  
"So you're the monkey, and Sesshomaru is the dragon or sea horse, then what is Inuyasha?"  
  
"The dog."  
  
"How cute!"  
  
"You don't think the monkey is cute?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been around monkeys yet but I have been around dogs a lot! I wonder....Hey Inuyasha!!! Can you come down here!?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanna see what he looks like! Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Shut up! I heard you the first time!! Let me come down!" They heard pounding coming down the stairs, when Inuyasha came to the living room, he saw Sango with a weird smile on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
Sango had a bigger smile, she stood up. "This!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha was shocked, that's when the pile of smoke occurred and Sango fell forward. But then Sango sat on her knees and looked at Inuyasha. She saw a white, black dog with golden eyes. She knew it was Inuyasha.  
  
But that's when Sango held him really tight! "He's so CUTE!!!" Cried Sango.  
  
"Hey woman-I can' t breathe!!"  
  
(The Main House, Akito's)  
  
"WHAT!?" Screamed Akito.  
  
"I knew you would act like this," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Another person has found out about the secret! Did she meant for it to happen!?"  
  
"No, he hugged her. It seems like he wanted her to find out about us."  
  
"Akito, why don't we just erase the memories of the people who know about the secret who are outside of our family!?" Asked Naraku.  
  
Akito was so angry that he smashed a vase into pieces. Maybe he needs to take anger management class. Or maybe he just needs to sleep for a couple of days, maybe he should have his memories erased!  
  
"No, I won't erase their memories yet. But if I hear about another person finding out the secret, I'll do more then erase their memories," said Akito.  
  
"What would that be, Akito?" Asked Naraku.  
  
"I'll tell all the Sohma's who has the curse tomorrow night. Contact all the Sohma's who have the curse, Naraku."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Hatori and Shigure would help if you don't get started."  
  
"Fine! I will!" Naraku left the room and has left Akito with Sesshomaru there.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You tell Inuyasha and Miroku to come too. Of course you're going."  
  
"I already know that. But why call up the people who have the curse? What are you thinking? You're not just going to erase their memories are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you all tomorrow night. I'm tired of people find out about the curse."  
  
"You're not thinking..."  
  
"You don't know what I'm thinking. Leave before I decide to erase your memory."  
  
Sesshomaru got up and started to leave. Things weren't good now. Something bad is going bad. 


	6. Noticing the Changes

_The Zodiac Curse_

_-Chapter 6-_

_Noticing the Changes_

"That's bad..." Said Momiji. "Why is Akito throwing a meeting tonight? There is no need is there?"

"Who knows! It's probably about changing schools or something!" Said Kyo.

"Stay quiet!" Commanded Sesshomaru.

"(Humph! Who says for me to be quiet! I don't have to!)"

"Stay quiet or I'll kick you out of this place!" Said Yuki.

"NEVER!!!"

"I said STAY QUIET!!!" Yelled Sesshomaru. Kyo and Yuki stayed quiet after that moment. After that, Inuyasha and Miroku found them and started to head to them to talk.

"Do you guys know why Akito is holding this meeting?" Asked Hatsuharu.

"No," said Inuyasha.

"Haven't got a clue!" Said Miroku.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? STAY QUIET!!!" Yelled Sesshomaru.

"WHY SHOULD WE!?" Yelled Inuyasha.

"BECAUSE AKITO IS ABOUT TO SPEAK YOU IDIOT!!!"

"WHATEV-OW!!!" Hatsuharu punched Inuyasha before he even finished.

They all watched Akito standing on the stool with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hatori and Shigure on both of his sides. Akito stared angrily at everyone for some reason. Everyone could tell he wasn't too happy. They all stayed silenced and waited for him to speak. Inuyasha hated it....too much silence...EVERYBODY MUST HATE THE SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"As you all know, three people outside of the Sohma Family knows about the Zodiac Curse. Tohru Honda....Kagome Higurashi....and Sango Nakashima. These three girls know it...so I say this before anyone else finds out more about the secret...If another person finds out the secret...I'll send Naraku to kill those girls. It's my LAST warning to all of you. I'm sure for those who met Tohru...doesn't want her dead. And if you dare keep a secret from me that someone else finds out about the secret, you'll die with them as well. I am not joking or kidding....This is my **_final_** warning," said Akito.

"[I somehow knew he was going to say that...]" said Sesshomaru. He started to look worried now...all the girls who know the secret is danger every minute, on the hour. It doesn't matter...if someone else did find out about the secret; he will hide Kagome and the others to a safe place until Akito can calm down. Even if he, Sesshomaru, dies...he'll ask Miroku and Inuyasha to protect them no matter what Akito does to them. No one should die because of someone knowing a secret.

But the questions is: How will they tell the girls about this? Maybe...

"If anyone tells Kagome, Sango or Tohru about this meeting...you'll regret it..." said Akito.

"[This is not good...]" Sesshomaru stared at Hatori and Shigure...they both had worried looks on their faces too. But Naraku...he had a big smirk on his face that wouldn't go away for hours...

(Sesshomaru's house)

When Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku came home, they tried to find Kagome. She wasn't in her room or the bathroom. It took them a few minutes to find her. Sesshomaru found her sleeping on the couch. It seemed like she cleaned the whole house this time. He stared at her...thinking of what would happen if she did find out about the meeting. But then, he walked down the hall and saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing at the bottom of the staircase.

As he passes by them, he told them where Kagome is. They were relieved and so went to bed. Sesshomaru continued to walk down the halls, stopping at a closet. He opened it and took out a blanket and pillow and closed the closet up. He then walked back to the couch, lifting Kagome's head lightly up, sliding the pillow under head and laid it gently on the pillow. He then unfolded the blanket and put it on her, tucking her in. What would he do without? He's not just using her...she reminds him of his mother. That's all...

Sesshomaru sat on the floor, back leaned against the blanket. He should watch her tonight, just to make sure no one comes and tries to kill her. Because he's going to have to get through him and the others in this house before he can reach to Kagome. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his chest going against his arms as he breathes in and out. A lot of stress tonight...why does Akito have to think about killing the girls? It's okay if their memories are erased but _kill them?_ That is not right at all...

As he thinks about all of this, his eyes slowly closed, falling asleep right there...at night next to Kagome... ( I know what you're thinking! You're thinking Inuyasha should be the one to do that...well, sorry to everybody but no...maybe next time...heehee...)

(Morning)

Kagome did the first thing she usually did when she woke up each morning. Yawned...and then stretched her arms up in the air. She then noticed that a blanket was over her. Who did this? But then she saw a white object sitting on the floor...she realized it was only Sesshomaru, probably watching over last night. She lifted her legs above Sesshomaru's head put them on the floor and stretched them out too.

She got up, fluffed her pillow and looked at Sesshomaru blankly. Since he let her lived here...she grabbed the blanket and put it over Sesshomaru. Hey, she should do that for him since he did it to her. She then walked quietly to the kitchen, putting away the dishes away quietly, the ones she washed last night before she fell asleep on the couch. She slowly put them away in the cabinets and the drawers. She lightly closed them up, making sure she's not making that much noise to disturb Sesshomaru or anyone else that is sleeping.

She then took the pans out to make breakfast for everybody, even though they're asleep but oh well! Need eggs, rice, milk, flour and-

"Morning, Kagome..."

Kagome gasped and almost dropped the pan. She caught it just in time, then seeing Inuyasha at the kitchen door. She stood up straight looking at him in the eyes. She needs to whisper since Sesshomaru is still asleep.

"Don't scare me like that!" Said Kagome, angrily.

"Sorry, I was just seeing if you were awake, that's all," said Inuyasha, calmly. Something wasn't right. Inuyasha is being nicer to her then before. Why is this happening? Is she still dreaming or asleep whatever!? Hey...maybe this could be real...

"Um....yeah." Kagome turned around to put the pan on the stove and turned it on. While she was doing that, Inuyasha took a few steps closer to her, standing right behind her.

"You need any help?"

"No, I'm fine right here! You can just get ready for school, at that time, wake up Miroku and Sesshomaru. Wait, I'll wake up Sesshomaru, you wake up Miroku. Once all of that is done, breakfast will be ready."

"What's going to be for breakfast?"

"Eggs and pancakes."

"I love pancakes..."

Kagome turned around and looked at his beautiful golden eyes. She loves seeing those eyes up close...so beautiful.

"I do too..."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common."

"Yeah..."

Inuyasha stared back at her brown eyes. He sees something in her eyes. Fear...she scared of him, but why? Is there a reason to be scared of him? Well, maybe after the way he has been treating her, yeah....she would be afraid of him. Inuyasha lift his hand and rubbed the back of his head, looking out the window which was ahead of him. Light bursting out of the window, showing his face a little clearer.

"Well, I'll be heading upstairs to take a shower," said Inuyasha softly.

"Okay..."

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "Be careful....that's all you should know about." And so turned around and headed out of the kitchen. He left a very confused Kagome, standing near the stove, staring at the spot he was standing there before. Her heart started to beat fast now...

"What did he mean by that?" Kagome whispered to herself.

(Breakfast)

They were all at the table, eating their pancakes. Miroku had two, Sesshomaru was still on his first one, Kagome hasn't started yet because she was doing something else, and Inuyasha had five pancakes. Inuyasha was about to go for another one, but Sesshomaru used his spoon to smack his hand.

"What the hell was that for!?" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Have you ever thought for leaving some for Kagome or me?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

"It's your damn fault that you're eating too slow! You should start to eat fast because you never know who's going to steal your food."

"I always know who is going to steal my food. You're the one who always did..."

"Shut up before I take the rest of your pancakes!!"

"I only have one...not more then one. Next time you see one pancake...you say _pancake_."

"Who said you were my grammar teacher anyway!?"

"No one said or claimed...I was only giving you a lesson."

"You call that a lesson!?"

"To me: A lesson is something you learn and have to remember for the rest of your life. You on the other hand, can't remember all the lessons, so I would say it's just a review."

"[Why can't they stop fighting before they destroy the table?]" Asked Miroku.

Kagome came in with another plate of pancakes. She saw and heard how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting. She got mad and slammed the table.

"Keep fighting and you won't get more!!" Said Kagome.

"Okay..." said Sesshomaru.

"Who said she can be in charge!?" Shouted Inuyasha.

"She was the one who made the pancakes, so she deserves on who gets to have more or not. I'm the one who owns this house!"

"So! That doesn't mean she gets to be in charge of our food!"

"Keep that up or I'll kick you out!"

"Here, Miroku, you can have the rest," said Kagome, ignoring the two brothers.

"Thanks!" Miroku took the rest of the pancakes, covering it with syrup. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at both Kagome and Miroku. Inuyasha stared at Miroku angrily, watching him finishing the rest of the pancakes. Sesshomaru just ignored that.

"Sesshomaru, can you come into the kitchen?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," answered Sesshomaru. He stood up and walked to the kitchen where Kagome was standing. She had a small plate in her hands. She started to whisper when Sesshomaru came up to her.

"You can have the last two pancakes. I think Inuyasha and Miroku had to much so they might have gas later," said Kagome with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at the pancakes and then at Kagome. He managed to give her a little smile. "Thanks..." He took the plate and headed upstairs quietly so he want attract Miroku and Inuyasha's attention.

Kagome heard the steps disappeared as she headed upstairs to get ready for school as well. She took off the apron that she put on when she was making pancakes. She went to the shower real quick, starting to take off her clothes from yesterday. As she turned on the water, and got into the tub, she realized something. Everyone in this house has been acting really strange ever since last night...or this morning, whatever!

Something must've happened last night while they left the house or something. Were they threatened by someone? Inuyasha has been a little friendlier now, and Miroku has been a little more quite then usual. Sesshomaru has been a little more protective then usual. Everyone changed except for herself. What happened last night anyway? Sesshomaru didn't tell her much when they left. All he said it was some business they forgot to take care of earlier.

What did he meant by that?

(School)

Kagome met up with Sango and Tohru in the girls' room. They just finished using the toilet, now they're washing their hands.

"Is it just me or are the Sohmas acting a little weird?" Asked Kagome.

"I think they're acting a little weird. Ever since last night when Shigure, Yuki and Kyo came home, they haven't talked much to me and they haven't been in eye contact with me now," said Tohru quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen Miroku yet so I don't know what to say about him," said Sango.

"Inuyasha has been a little friendly to me and he's making eye contact with me now. It's really strange. Inuyasha has never done that with me before," said Kagome.

"Well, whatever happened last night must've made him realized that he should be at least a little friendly to you. Something must've changed his mind or something."

"But...now the guys aren't talking to me. Well, they hardly talk to me now. When we were walking to school, they didn't say anything to me. They only said 'Good morning!' before we left the house," said Tohru sadly.

"Do you think we should ask them what happened last night?" Asked Kagome.

Tohru became silent for a second. "No...I'm sure whatever happened is probably none of our business and doesn't involve us," answered Tohru.

"But...with all of these changes, it has to involve us. If it's not, then they wouldn't be doing this. It HAS to involve us."

"Could be...but they probably have a reason for us not to know. Think about it."

"Hey! Involve me in this conversation too!" Complained Sango.

"Sorry! If you see Miroku, just act yourself then..." said Kagome.

"You got it!"

But how can Kagome be herself. She doesn't really know who or what she is...


End file.
